Back to Preskool
by Torika-Blayde
Summary: Optimus has a day off from work, and decides to type an e-mail. ((Hehehehee))
1. Default Chapter

Back to Preskool  
  
Torika_Blayde: Hello to everybody, here's my first fic for Transformers Armada. I hope you like it; and please review at the end, I'm looking forward to see what you all think about it. (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, except for the plot, my character Tori, and my latter character Zack.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
~*~Chapter 1: The Chain-mail Begins~*~  
  
Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, had always had something to do. But today, today was something special; the kids call it a day off from work, or a jig; but a day off work sounds way better than the word jig.  
  
Well on Optimus' "special" day; he had locked himself in his room. So big and roomy, and just for him. But yet, he was at his desk, typing on a lap- top, an e-mail (chain-mail) that he had thought of, after he had "accidentally" logged into one of the kids e-mail addresses.  
  
The heading was simple, too simple, (He needs practice) and read 'Back to Preskool'. See here, it was spelt wrong because he was a very appalling speller, (that's why Red Alert does everything) and only got past grade three by threatening the teacher. And since the time on earth, the kids had been trying to teach him; but still, he couldn't get the gist of it.  
  
Anyways, his e-mail, 'Back to Preskool', had started off like this:  
  
Hello to whom it may concern,  
  
On my "special" day, a day where I got to sit down and do anything; I thought of the old times, our preskool times. And this e-mail (it's what the kids call it) is dedicated to those times.  
  
After you read all that has been written, I. . .we, would like you to add to it. May it be your favourite song from back then, or even a memorable moment, please type it up and then send it to a close friend of yours, and as well as the person who had sent it to you.  
  
And now I will start this off with a memorable moment, which I remember so well.  
  
It was a hot summers day. . .hang on, no it wasn't! Oh, ok, I'll start again.  
  
It was a stormy winters day, and our preskool teacher had kept us inside to stop us from getting rusted.  
  
For amusement, she had bought out some paper, pencils and paint. Oh how the hell started when Starscream stuck that coloured pencil up his nose, getting it jammed up there pretty well.  
  
His frantic calls for us to get it out were so funny; it sounded like he had several pencils stuffed up each nostril, for his voice was so nasally.  
  
But remember, that was only the beginning of it, remember when Megatron came to help him out. It was like it was super glued to the inside of his nose and wouldn't budge.  
  
It's getting to the funny bit now.  
  
Megatron called his buddies over and ordered them to help him remove the pencil. Well remember how they pulled so hard, that not only did they actually pull the pencil out of Starscream's nose; but all of them had pulled so hard, that they went flying back into the paint table, knocking all the paint over themselves and the ground, missing us Autobots by a mile. Hehehehehee, that was soo funny!  
  
Well G2G & SYL  
G-Bye  
  
O-Prime  
  
*~*~*  
  
Very happy with what he had typed, the Autobot leader checked the spelling. Wow! Only three words miss-spelt, he must be getting good at this. Fixing up his mistakes, Optimus then typed in the address to who he was sending it to, and then pressed send.  
  
Sitting back happily as he watched it send, and then logging off after it had finished, Optimus then walked out of the room, unaware that I - Torika Mawson, was watching his every move. Mwhahahahahaa. . .  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
So did you like it, or hate it, should I continue with it, or should I not. If so, some of you might want to send some ideas of what I could put into this fic.  
  
BTW, sorry I made Optimus a bit OOC, but it is to humour you all. Question, who did Optimus send the e-mail to?  
  
You'll find out next time; if there is a next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Back to Preskool  
  
Torika_Blayde: Wow! 3 reviews for my first chapter story of Transformers Armada, I feel so happy. In fact I feel so happy that I could hug someone. *Runs over to Hot Shot and hugs his leg.* See what you guys made me do!? You made me sooo happy that I'm now out of my usual character. *Hugs Hot Shot harder.*  
  
Hot Shot: *Sweatdrops.* Ah, T_B? Are you ok?  
  
T_B: Sure I am, I'm just sssooo HAPPY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *Pointing at certain objects and people.* Don't own, don't own. Do own plot, Tori and Zack. Wish I owned Hot Shot and Starscream. (^_^)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
~*~Chapter 2: A Little Mistake Fixed~*~  
  
Not so long after the leader of the Autobots had left, a certain teenaged girl, stepped out of her hiding place in Optimus' closet (I know he most probably doesn't have one, but in this story he does). Clasped tightly in her hands, was a small black and red video cam.  
  
Smiling evilly to know one in particular, Tori then headed slowly towards the door Optimus had gone through not so long ago; a sudden "dunt" from the computer was the only thing that had stoped her in her tracks. Looking back towards the computer screen, her mystic blue eyes lit up as they saw the box that had all of a sudden appeared of the screen.  
  
Turning around, the girl then made a beeline towards the computer, video camera still in her hands. Upon reaching the table of where the computer sat, Tori then placed her camera into the back pocket of her stake pants (it's one of those unlimited space pockets, where practically anything can fit in it. All her pockets on these skate pants are like that).  
  
Taking her hand out of the pocket, she then reached into her front pocket. Rummaging through it for a while, she then pulled out her hand; her fingers were now wrapped tightly around a rope that was attached to a grappler hook at the end. She then started to swing the rope around in a large windmill type pattern.  
  
Seconds later, the rope flew out of her hands, and up into the air, the grappler hook twisting itself around the arm of Optimus' giant metal chair. The leftover rope dangled a few inches above her head.  
  
Whipping a few stay strands of metallic red hair out of the way, and back into her naturally brown hair, she then rubbed her hands together to get them ready for the long climb ahead.  
  
First tugging on the end of the rope to see if it was secure enough for her to clime it, satisfied that it was; she jumped up and grabbed the rope, and started the long, and maybe dangerous climb.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Once reaching the arm of the chair, Tori then stared at the computer screen. The box said something about an error in the address that he had typed in, checking the address that Optimus had tried to type in, she realised that he had forgotten to type in the '@moonbase.com.' As quickly she could, since the keys were easily a few feet apart, she typed it in and pressed the send button.  
  
Watching it send properly this time, and logging off (she had to log in to send the e-mail) from the Internet, she then disentangled the grappler hook and placed it, yet again back into her pocket. While she did that, her other hand was searching the other front pocket for something to help her get down from this great height, without tying anything to the chair.  
  
A few minutes passed, and her hand emerged form the pocket, in its grip a piece of cloth. "Great, this is all I can find. How helpful." She told herself sarcastically. By shier coincidence, the so-called cloth was about the size of a bed sheet.  
  
A creaking sound from the door suddenly reached her ears, and then Optimus' voice rang through the room. "I'll be there in a minute! I just need to get something." He's voice called from outside.  
  
"Shit!" Tori swore as she raced towards the closest chair leg with much difficulty, as the bed sheet kept on wanting to trip her over. Making it with only seconds to spear, she started to twist the sheet into something that she could easily grip, but the slow metallic foot steps that were heading her way, extinguished the idea right away. Instead, she leapt off the chair and into the air, just in time to miss Optimus' giant robot butt as he decided to sit down.  
  
Now falling, the ground rushing up to meet her, Tori gave a silent scream, and shut her eyes. I can't die like this, no way. I don't want to die a pancake! She thought as several emotions swam through her head.  
  
A rippling sound from above soon reached her ears. Looking up at the bed sheet still held tightly in her grip; surprise catching her, she had almost let go of her hold. The sheet was slowly unravelling itself, opening itself up like a parachute; slowing down the fall just in time.  
  
Lightly landing on the floor, Tori run full ball to hide herself underneath Optimus' desk. Finally out of viewing rang; she quickly stuffed the sheet back into her front pocket. As she stuffed the last corner into her pocket, she saw/heard Optimus walk out of the room. Sighing in relief, for she was now in no immediate danger, Tori then started to walk towards the door.  
  
As she reached it, and was about to scramble under the human sized crack, the door suddenly burst open; just narrowly missing her head. Eyes popping out of their sockets, Tori bought her hands up to her head, checking to see if it was still intact. Sighing gratefully, the girl then started to run down the hall, away from the dangerous room, and the even more dangerous bot.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Finally reaching her destination, the shooting range, Tori slowed herself down until she was walking, and walked slowly into the room. Hot Shot and Blurr were at it again; well at least the sound of them and their ammo put together, no one would be able th hear her make the phone call. Even they were too busy to notice that she had entered the room.  
  
Walking over to a corner in the room, Tori then sat herself down and took out her com-link from her lower front pocket. Dialling in a few numbers, she rang up her good friend Zack.  
  
~The D-Con Base~  
  
Pacing the small room, Zack tried to think of ways to end his boredom, nothing coming to his head, he sat himself down on his bed. "There's nothing to do in this hell hole," He told himself, but was interrupted as his com-link started to vibrate. Taking out of his pocket, he then stared at the screen. The only people that he knew had his number, apart from the Decepticon leader and Thrust, was Tori, and she only called when she needed something.  
  
Opening the link, a picture of the girl, Tori, could be seen on the small screen. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Zack, nice to see you again." The girl said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
"Owe, don't you like me?" she said as a saddened look came over her on the screen, but soon disappeared, and was replaced by the look of happiness. "Away from the greetings; I've got excellent news for you!"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Your boredom's over!" she cried out happily.  
  
"How'd you know I was bored?"  
  
"Easy, the only way to make you happy, is to take you on a field trip to the meadow; and there isn't really a meadow over there am I right?"  
  
"Ah, yeah"  
  
"Good, well anyways. The Screamer's getting an e-mail coming his way."  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Do you still have your video cam?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Okay, that's good. Now follow the Screamer around, and when you see him open the e-mail, make sure you record everything; I guarantee that it would be funny." Tori's face than gave an evil grin.  
  
Backing his head away a bit, Zack then looked back at the screen. "O-K?" He said, suddenly scared of Tori. "Why do you want me to do it?"  
  
"I can't exactly go over there and record it myself, can I? And by the way, you're bored; might as well hand the job over to you then. Soo, do we have a deal?"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Great, link me back once you know who Starscream sent the e-mail to, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Great, thanks a bunch!" She disconnects her link.  
  
Zack stared at the blank screen for a while, and then places it back in to his pocket. Looking around the room for a certain object and finds it, his navy and black video cam. He walks over to it, and picks it up; he then walks silently out of the room, his footsteps muffled by the thick cover of moon dust.  
  
He was searching for his first victim. . .  
  
~Autobot Base~  
  
Disconnecting her link to Zack, her face bright with happiness, Tori starts to dance her victory dance, unaware that Hot Shot and Blurr had now stopped, and were now staring at her strangely.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Another chapter done and gone for those of you who had reviewed. I hope you enjoy. And please I neeeed more reviews. I'm also open for some ideas that you might want me to use in latter chapters. Flames are welcome too. (^_^)  
  
OK, T_B signing off, G-Bye 


	3. Chapter 3

Back to Preskool  
  
Torika_Blayde: Hey, hey! Mesa back in the game ^_^  
  
Hot Shot: I don't think so Torr  
  
T_B: _¤ Don't.call.me.that!!! *Right eye twitching insanely*  
  
Hot Shot: Awe, what u gonna do t' me if I do?  
  
T_B: This. *Grabs her TBD (Titanium Bat of Doom) from her back pocket, and wacks Hot Shot on the foot* I am all powerful, bwhahahaha!!!!  
  
Hot Shot: Owie!! That hurt!! *Hopping up and down on one foot, while holding onto his injured foot*  
  
Jetfire: *Walks in and sees the commotion* What happened?  
  
Hot Shot: T_B on a sugar/coke/milo high, was hallucinating, hit me with TBD, and has now gone mad!! *Still hopping around*  
  
T_B: Mwahahahahahahaa!!!!!!  
  
Jetfire: Oh god, help us all. *Starts to pray, he then turns to the audience smiles and waves* I guess, since Torr is out of it for a while, I guess I get to say the disclaimer. *Scratches head nervously* Hehe, T_B doesn't own anything in this fic except for the plot, and her characters Tori, Zack and our preschool teacher Miss Azalea. *Bows, the audience starts to cheer, and he walks off, dragging Hot Shot out with him*  
  
T_B: Mwahahahahahahahaaa!!!!!!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
~*~Chapter 3: The Boogie Bot~*~  
  
Starscream, the screamer, walked down the dusty hallway of the Decepticon base. He was thinking hard for once, his face scrunched up in a scowl as he thought of how to get rid of his boredom.  
  
Walking past the control room, the sudden sound of singing reached his audio receivers. "You've got mail, you've got mail. (and so on and so forth)." Smiling happily to himself, the bored bot waltzed right in, his orange optics widened gleefully as they saw the large letter on the computer screen addressed to him.  
  
Sitting down on the large swivel chair, the one that Thrust normally sat in and commanded everyone else not to. Starscream double clicked on the large letter to open it.  
  
Reading it slowly (has trouble), a circuit where his temple would be, started to pulse in anger, as he read through the so called "memorable moment." He soon jumped up and started to chuck a hissyfit around the room.  
  
Finally settling down after a few minutes of his tantrum; chucking several of Thrust's precious looking things around; he then sat himself back down into the swivel chair and re-read the e-mail. He smiled happily to himself as he remembered the humiliation that he had given to Megatron back then. Sniggering a few times, he then clicked on the reply button and began to type.  
  
Hehehe, I remember that day, but I also remember the time it was yet again a dark and stormy day.  
  
It was a few days after the incident with the pencils up my nose. Miss Azalea had given up on the pencils, paints and paper; and had settled down with the idea of us sitting down in a circle to tell stories.  
  
The stories had started off pleasantly; some of them about 'My Little Minicons' (closely related to the My Little Ponies on earth, Zack the human Decepticon told me this), and others about Cybertron Street (Sesame Street, Zack also told me it was related to this show). There were also some stories about Play School (closely related to the human program).  
  
The stories were going fine, all funny and happy; but that all turned when Jetfire (with help from Hot Shot) started the story about the dreaded Boogie Bot. It was an excellent story mind you, the thunder and lightning form the storm outside helped the two Autobot dramatically with their telling of the story. The lightning flashed right on cue, and the thunder grumble for the sound effects. They only thing that put the two off their story telling, was the fact that Thrust kept on interrupting. His yelps of sudden fright and continuous whines continued right to the end. Remember how annoying that was, jeez, he didn't even shut up for one second!  
  
Even after the two Autobots had finished and we all clapped at their performance; Thrust was still too preoccupied trying to hide himself to have had noticed.  
  
It was so funny to watch though, think mini-Thrust (aka- Squidhead) searching every corner of the room, and then curling up in a fatal position on the ground when he couldn't find anything. Hehe, funny.  
  
Even then he was whimpering and talking quietly to himself; what was he saying again. Ah yes. He was mumbling stuff like, go away, his after me, and someone help me. Ah man, you gotta laugh at that.  
  
It wasn't until it was time to leave that he finally realised that the story was over, sitting up and pretending like nothing had happened, he was most likely hoping that we didn't see anything. But of course, knowing us, we had seen everything and started up into a fit of laugher. Remember he gave us one of his little pouts before he ran off to find Miss Azalea to "dob" on us.  
  
Hehehehee, that had to be the most pathetic/lamest decision, our so-called tactician had ever made in all his life. Hehehehee!  
  
Well, I have to go now, hope to battle you soon.  
  
Starscream  
  
*~*~*  
  
Not caring about his spelling, but secretly hoping it was okay; Starscream typed in the e-mail address to who he wanted to sent it to, and then clicked on the sent button.  
  
Watching it send slowly (the D-con's computers are absolutely pathetic), he then signed off the Internet and skipped happily out of the room; not noticing that Zack had been watching for the entire time he was in there, a camera recording everything in his hands.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Red Alert: *Walks into the room and sees T_B on her sugar/coke/milo high and sighs dramatically* She did it again  
  
Jetfire: *Follows Red into the room* Yep, but it's worse than it was last time  
  
Red Alert: Oh no  
  
Hot Shot: *Hops in, his foot in bandages* Oh yes  
  
Red Alert: Maybe it'll be good to not interfere with her high. *Looks over to see T_B plotting world domination with an imaginary friend of hers*  
  
Hot Shot & Jetfire: I think you're right. *They both start to creep out of the room, leaving Red there by himself. They manage to get out, and lock the door*  
  
Red Alert: *Hears the door locking and runs up to the little window in the middle of it. He sees Hot Shot and Jetfire smiling and waving at him, and starts to bash the door, not before giving them the finger* Get me outta here!!!  
  
Torika_Blayde: *Heres the commotion and sees Red Alert; think he was trying to mess everything up, she walks over to him, TBD out of her back pocket and an evil grin on her face. She then smashes it over his head and proceeds with the bashing* You. Evil. Robot. Stop. Trying. To. Mess. Everything. Up.  
  
Red Alert: *Is screaming from his attacks*  
  
Hot Shot & Jetfire: *Are laughing at Red*  
  
T_B: Mwahahahahahaa!!!!!  
  
*~*REVIEW*~* 


	4. Chapter 4

Back to Preskool  
  
Torika_Blayde: Hehe, I'm baaack peoples!!! *Waves happily at the audience* Red is currently recharging in his own Med Bay. *Smiles happily* He will hopefully be back by the end of the fic. *Mutters something about how evil he was to interrupt her planning, and then snaps out of it* Anyways, thanks for the reviews, I didn't really want to bash Red up, but how could I stop myself when I was on such a big high. *Cowers at all the people that might want to get payback form her little stunt* Please, no one hurt me!!!  
  
Jetfire: *Walks in, sniggering at T_B's predicament* C'mon everybody, get her while she's down!!!  
  
*Every transformer runs into the room and tackles T_B, making a large dog- pile on top of her. Several cheers are heard as Red Alert enters the room, a couple of ropes in his hands, and a gag cloth. Several more cheers are heard as he proceeds to take away T_B's TBD and starts to tie her up*  
  
T_B: You evil robots! You won't get away with this! I'll get myself out of this mess! You just wait and see!!! And then I'll show you who's BOSS!!! *Starts to thrash about as Red takes her precious TBD* NOOOOO!!!! My PRECIOUS!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY PRECIOUS!!!!!! I MEAN IT!!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!!!! *Is suddenly shut up as Red gags her*  
  
*Everyone cheers loudly at the accomplishment and Red high-fives everyone*  
  
Sideswipe: Dude! You shut her up; you actually shut her up! Round of applause to you! *Starts clapping, and after a while everyone joins in. T_B is tied to a chair and tries to thrash out at them, but only results to her falling flat on her face. Everyone starts laughing at this, and her face turns bright red in anger*  
  
Hot Shot: T_B doesn't own anything, hehe, not even her TBD now (^_^). She only owns her characters Tori and Zack, and the plot. Hehehe, we've got T_B's TBD, we've got T_B's TBD hehehe. *Starts dancing around*  
  
Red Alert: *Is swing T_B's bat around happily* Now, on with the story. See you when you get back. *Salutes and waves*  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
~*~Chapter 4: Run in With Sideswipe~*~  
  
((Zack's POV))  
  
I stood there at the large metal door, watching Starscream. Man he is so stupid sometimes, I mean, he left the door wide open; if it wasn't for me being there, Cyclonus would have barged in there a few minutes ago without even the slightest of care in the world. Ha! Lucky I'm smarter than him; I still have my suspicions that his copter blades had cut off his head a long time ago, and that he still doesn't know.  
  
Well anyways, I stood at the large metal transformer sized door; my navy and black video cam glued to my hands, watching Starscream's every move.  
  
His little temper tantrum, the e-mail he typed up; it was all caught on camera. I'm so happy Tori had linked me; I would be kicking myself right now if I were told that I had missed an opportunity like this.  
  
I watched Starscream type in the address. . .Ha! Autobot alert! Starscream had sent the e-mail to an Autobot. . .now that was weird. I would of at least expected for him, to send it to Sideways; but noo. . .I had to be wrong.  
  
He clicked on the send button and logged off; I think it's my time to leave now. I turned away from the door and ran quickly to my room. Once I had thought everything was clear, I took my com-link out from my front pocket. 'It's time to link my new best friend back.' I thought as I pressed in the numbers; and then waited for her face to appear on the small screen.  
  
~((Normal POV)) Autobot Base~  
  
The vibrations from her front pocket caught the speeding girl off guard. Tripping over her own feet, the sk8ter girl soon found herself falling face first into the ground. Oh what a terrible time for this to happen, for right behind her was Sideswipe in one of his 'somebody needs a hug' routine.  
  
He had been chasing the teen girl ever since she had stepped out of the shooting range door. How freaky is it, when a two-story high robot comes rushing up to you, his arms widespread, ready to glomp anyone who got in his way; unfortunately, Tori was his first victim.  
  
Now face planted into the ground, and Sideswipe coming down the hall shouting, "somebody needs a hu-ug!" Tori was doomed to be squished; luckily not as a pancake this time, but as mashed potato.  
  
((Tori's POV))  
  
I felt the cold metal of the ground connect with my face, and the endless vibrations of my com-link in my lower front pocket; but the one thing that scared me the most, was the loud clattering sound of metal on metal. Hearing that, I knew I was doomed to die.  
  
Picking myself up quickly, I turned around to face the very happy transformer. "Oh no! My life is so doomed!" I whispered quietly to myself as the mech stopped a few metres in front of me.  
  
My com-link was still vibrating; but Zack would have to wait for a better time. Bad luck; I felt the vibrations getting harder. Crap! I most likely look like a human jackhammer by now; the vibrations were so hard, that I could practically feel myself jumping up and down.  
  
I looked up at Sideswipe slowly; he was looking at me weird now. Most likely wondering why I was jumping up and down like I was; but the scary thing is, he still had his 'I'm gonna hug you' look about his face. I don't like that look; no body does, and right now he was going to accomplish what he had set out to do. "I am so dead."  
  
((Sideswipe's POV))  
  
I looked down at the small, smiling happily. She really needed hug, ever since I saw her walk out of the shooting range door (chapter 2), she looked like she was about to blow her top. Well, any hug could fix that.  
  
I had followed her down the many hallways, almost loosing her at one junction. Well I found her again, running down the hall to my left; and of course, I followed her.  
  
I saw her fall and stopped a few metres away from her as she got herself up. She defiantly needs a hug now. I thought to myself happily as I watched her jump up and down like what the humans call a jackhammer. He! She looks funny.  
  
I reached down, about to pick her up and glomp her; but a sudden shrill beeping sound soon reached my audio receivers, and I stopped.  
  
((Normal POV))  
  
Time stopped . . .  
  
A metal hand just mere inches away from clasping Tori around her mid- section. She sighed automatically in relief, and wiped her forehead. She moved her other free hand into her lower front pocket. 'These com-links are so annoying!' She thought as she rummaged through the pocket, trying to find her com-link that was hidden in the other mess. A few minutes later she found it and bought it out into the open.  
  
All the while, the young mech Sideswipe, stood frozen to the spot in surprise, he was watching Tori take out the link with his curious pastel blue optics. 'How can such a small thing make so much noise? It almost blew my audios off!' He quickly pulled back his hand, the shrill noise of the link bringing him out of his trance.  
  
Flipping open the link, Tori then saw Zack's angered face upon the screen. "What took you so long! I've been waiting for several minutes for you to open your link!" The bleached blonde (not nearly white, just a few shades darker) headed boy with striking emerald green eyes, shouted at the now equally angered Tori.  
  
"Well, you had chosen the wrong time to link me!" Tori screamed into the link, she watched as Zack's eyes dilated at the sheer sound of her angered voice. "You almost made me mashed potato!!!"  
  
Shaking his head to try and get himself back to normal, he gave Tori a quizzical look. Tori just shook her head at him, telling him that she didn't want to talk about it. Then in a as-normal-as-you-can-get-from-her- voice-at-the-moment, she started to talk again. "So, he has sent it?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Who to?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Oh yeah, just try me!" Tori said smugly, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips.  
  
While Tori was talking to Zack through her link, Sideswipe was trying to be a sneaky bot. As quietly as he could, he tippy-toed behind the girl and looked down at the picture the link was sending through. His face dropped; she was talking to the Decepticon boy.  
  
"I wouldn't be saying anything while one of them is watching." Zack said to Tori as he pointed upwards. Tori looked up from the link; she was covered in shadows now. Turning around slightly, her blue eyes spotted the transformer's leg. 'Argh, that sneaky little Sideswipe.' In one fluid movement, she had put down the link, and had grabbed from her back pocket, her Titanium Bat of Doom (or TBD, as it is better known for). She then ran up to the mech's foot, and smashed the bat onto it, knowing full well what the reaction would be.  
  
Sideswipe automatically grabbed his foot in his hands, a howl of pain escaping from his lips as he started to jump up and down in pain, a few tears of energon streaming down his face. "You little . . . Argh, what is that thing made of?!"  
  
Tori smiled at her accomplishment. Wiping a few strands of her brown, red metallic streaked hair out of her vision, she then tapped the bat with her steel capped (are on the inside of her shoes) skate shoe, letting the metallic sound ring around the room. "What? This?" She watched Sideswipe nod slowly. "It's titanium alloy, the strongest metal her on earth so far!" She answered his question gleefully. (Who said you can't learn things from cartoons, I mean, I learnt that from the Anime show Gundam Wing. (^_^))  
  
Sideswipe stopped jumping for a moment and stared down at the little human teen, tears still streaming down his face which was scrunched up to show how much pain he was in. "Why?" He whimpered.  
  
"Maybe because you are eavesdropping. And let's just say I don't take kindly to people like that." Tori stated, an evil look spreading across her face as she lifted the bat up. "Now, I'd advise you to leave quietly mind you," She took a step forwards, looking menacing. "And I also advise you not to tell anyone about this little phone call, otherwise, I would hunt you down until . . ." Tori made a little cut-throat action with her right hand. "Got it?"  
  
Sideswipe nodded quickly several times, he then turn-tailed and hopped, with difficulty down the hall. The large thumps made by him soon fading away. Tori smiled, satisfied, and then placed her TBD back into her back pocket, and picked the com-link back up. "So, where were we?" She asked the scared face of Zack on the link's screen, a big smile glued to her face.  
  
"Um, before we get anywhere." Zack started, worried. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Let's just say, he wont be able to walk properly for at least a few hours." Tori merrily stated.  
  
"Oh. Um, well, to the e-mail."  
  
"Oh yeah! Who'd he send it to?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe it! He sent it to . . . . . ."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
T_B: *Is now untied, and still without her TBD, which is still in Red's possession* Hehe, cliffy. I'm evil, hehe!!  
  
Red Alert: Shut up you! *Hits T_B over the head with TBD*  
  
T_B: (X_x) Owie! *Rubs head* When I get MY TBD back, I am soo going to hurt you bad. *Shakes fist at Red and then gives him the finger*  
  
Red Alert: *Hit T_B over the head again* No rude gestures, and if you do; I'll make you watch *Whisper* Sailor Moon, and in a pink room full of fluffy pink cushions and, pink poodles.  
  
T_B: You wouldn't!  
  
Red Alert: Oh I would. Just count it as a bit of the torture that would be coming your way if you don't do as I say. The other would be this bat taking a trip to the impounder. *Evil grin*  
  
T_B: *Sniffs* No!  
  
Red Alert: Yes  
  
T_B: *Starts crying*  
  
Sideswipe: *Walks in a takes a kodak photo and gives a thumbs-up to Red* Thanks dude! *Walks out again* Perfect blackmail. Hehehee!  
  
~*~REVIEW & SEND SOME IDEAS YOU MIGHT WANT ME TO USE. PLEASE, I'VE GOT SOME, BUT NOT ENOUGH~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Back to Preskool  
  
TorikaBlayde: Hello ppls, guess who's back?! Whisper Soo late, I was planing my revenge for Red, and at last, he finally got what he deserves. Hahahaha () I've also got my TBD back () Dances around happily  
  
Red Alert: Walks in covered in bandages. He had heard everything except for the last bit Geez I don't know . . . Who's back Tor-  
  
TB: Glares at Red Alert and growls  
  
Red Alert: Sees TB's glare and hears her growl Hehe, TB  
  
TB: I am you big piece of walking junk metal!!!  
  
Red Alert: Sor-ry if I forgot, and anyways, who would remember anything after they've been the prime target of attacks from your TBD. I swear . . .  
  
TB: Don't swear, it only gets you into trouble. () An unnaturally happy look crosses her face  
  
Red Alert: Point taken; anyways, I guarantee you scrambled up a few of my circuits. I'm still surprised I can walk and talk.  
  
TB: Unnaturally happy look still on her face, but added with a huge grin Well, that's what happens when you mess with me ()  
  
Red Alert: Well at least you're not on a hallucinational sugar high now. Wipes forehead thankfully  
  
TB: You never know ()  
  
Red Alert: (o.Ô) All mighty god; please, please have mercy on my poor pitiful soul Starts to pray and beg  
  
TB: Hehe, I made Red Alert loony. Starts to dance around in circles, singing. Loony, loony, loopy Red. She then stops suddenly I don't own anything that you know of, I only own the things you haven't. Oh and thankyou for the reviews, I loved them.  
  
CodeRed73- To get one thing straight. I love Red too, but what's that saying again. . . Ah yes, I remember now! () You always hurt the ones you love, and plus, I think his too layed back, so a few hits in the head should set the bot straight. Oh and one of your guesses was right ()  
  
Steph . R & Steph- With Starscream and the pencils, it was the only thing I could think of at that moment (which was 12.00 at night), and plus, it's better than him being scared out of his wits or something else worse. I also love him to bits, so I couldn't do anything else. And to Steph Cowers in fear Please, please don't hurt me!  
  
Oh and to everyone else – Thankyou very much for reviewing, you have all made my day, erm, um, break. () Sorry it took sooo long to put this up, but not only did I have major writers block, but my parents took off the Internet, AND the skool blocked fanfiction.net. Why do all these things happen to mee!? Sighs Anyways, good news now, I have the net back and I'm ready to type, soo. . . onwards to the story!!! ()  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Meeting Squwables   
  
==' Where we left off '==  
  
"Oh. Um, well, to the e-mail."  
  
"Oh yeah! Who'd he send it to?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe it! He sent it to . . . . . ."  
  
==' Now on with the fic '==  
  
I I I I I I I v  
  
((Sorry! () Still keeping you in suspense ()))  
  
I I I I I v  
  
"You wouldn't believe it! He sent it to Hotshot!" Zacks face was that of a person who was unbelievably shocked, much was the same with Tori, basically, she had the Pop 'n Drop (My creation: eyes pop out and jaw drops. The Pop 'n Drop) going on. He watched on, trying to keep a straight face (who would?), but in another 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 seconds, he was gone; bursting into a fit of laughter.  
  
"He, WHAT!!!" The girl screamed, now pacing the hall. "This is no good, I thought Hotshot would have been the last, oh no, this spoils my plan like way big time. And you," She glares down at the face of Zack. "Shut up!"  
  
Zack stopped laughing, his face red with holding his breath. Tori quirked an eyebrow at this, but only succeeded in Zack bursting out into more laughter. "Stop it!" She yelled, but the only answer she got were more hysterics.  
  
Sighing, she shut the com-link and ended the transmission, she then turned down the hall and smiled. "Onwards to my next victim." The girl cried out happily and started to skip down the hall towards Hotshot's quarters.  
  
Hotshot walked down the long, large and maybe dangerous hall, his heavy footfalls the only thing you could hear until he stopped and turned around. Was it just him, or could he hear these strange sound floating over from down the hall. He shrugged, turning back around. Must have been his imagination.  
  
Continuing on with his walking, whistling a tune he had heard on his radio, he was almost to his quarters, well, that was until the howl of pain and the cluttering of metal soon reached his audios. Sighing the yellow mech turned around and looked towards the source of the sound, his eyes growing wider and wider. It was none other than Sideswipe, rushing up to meet him, screaming bloody murder all the way; Hotshot tried to dodge him, but as he did Sideswipe collided into him, sending them both onto the floor in a heap.  
  
"Agh, Sideswipe! What is it with you!?" Hotshot screamed from below the dog- pile Sideswipe had made.  
  
A sheepish grin crossed the other mech's face as he scratched his head. "Ah, sorry bro. I didn't see you there." He grinned.  
  
"Of corse you didn't!" Hotshot screamed again, trying to squirm out. "You were too busy with insulting your invisible friend!" He finally shoved Sideswipe off him.  
  
"Was not."  
  
"You were to!" The yellow mech shouted and then looked down at his extremely large watch. "Oh man, I gotta go. I'm late for handing in my paperwork." With that Hotshot picked himself up from the steel floor and started to run down the hallway Sideswipe had just come from, he then looked back at the sorry heap of Sideswipe. "Ah, I'll see you later Sideswipe." He called, and then turned forward. "Maybe when you're a little saner." He then disappeared around a corner.  
  
Sideswipe watched as Hotshot disappeared, he had missed his last words, but anyways. He slowly stood up from the floor and shook himself off, he then started down the hall in the opposite direction, unaware of what might happen to Hotshot.  
  
Hotshot ran the rest of the way to his quarters, he was late, oh so late. Nothing else interesting happened in the halls, unless of course if you count a random guest appearance by none other than Hotshot's twin cousin. Ignoring this, Hotshot continued towards his room, once reaching his quarter's door, he said his magical password: "Chocolate is my friend" and the door swooshed open.  
  
Entering, the mech then walked over to his clustered desk and picked up his large stack of papers. As if right on cue, his computer then chimed: "You've got mail", scaring the poor bot into throwing up all his papers.  
  
Glaring at the screen, he walked over and double-clicked on the small envelope. Sitting down on his large swivel chair, Hotshot then read the e- mail.  
  
The first time – No reaction  
  
The second time – Still no reaction  
  
The third time – He was squirming in his chair  
  
The forth time – He was chuckling now and then  
  
And the fifth time – He burst out into uncontrollable laughter, falling off his chair and started to roll around the room, scattering his paperwork even more.  
  
5 Minutes Later   
  
"Ahahahahaha." Smashes into something. "Owie. . . Ahahahahahaa."  
  
This happened for about half an hour, until of corse, he ran into something else and started a fresh new wave of laughter.  
  
((Damon: O-kay. Rolls eyes at the bots stupidity  
  
TB: It's not like you are any saner. Rolls her own eyes  
  
Damon: What did you say!? (Imagine saying that in a very high pitched voice after sucking in a few helium balloons, that is what he'll sound like ())  
  
TB: Nothing, nothing at all. Now on with the story.  
  
Damon: I know you sa-))  
  
Anyways, when Hotshot finally got over his fit.  
  
Hotshot is still rolling around.  
  
I said, when Hotshot finally got over his fit!!  
  
Hotshot stops and stands up, his hands behind his head. "Hehe, didn't hear you the first time."  
  
Sighs and rolls eyes  
  
After Hotshot finally got off the floor, he then walked back to his computer. Sitting back into his chair, he then looked around the room, a sly smile spreading across his face as he turned back around and clicked on the reply button.  
  
He then started to type. . .  
  
Dear whomever,  
  
I remember that time as clear as a bell, of corse, it's me of course. Chuckles  
  
Anyway, right now I'd be typing up a list of my favourite songs from then, but I've decided otherwise. Instead a more interesting story came into my tiny mind, and therefore I will start this story now.  
  
I was a warm and sunny day, a first for all our beginnings. That day was our first show and tell ever and so everyone bought their favourite toy or, in Red Alert's case, a whole computer hard drive. Well anyways, amid all the toys from our favourite show Cybertron Street, was Scavenger's lovable soft toy teddy bear which he had named Squwables.  
  
It was funny how it started, first we all introduced our toys and as Scavenger introduced Squwables, it was then that the commotion started.  
  
I will now retype the incident as how I saw it.  
  
Cyclonus: Hey look, it's Mr Twinkle Bear Cackles  
  
Scavenger: Growls His name is Squwables, NOT Mr Twinkle Bear!  
  
It was then that the verbal fight between us Autobots and the Decepticons started up. The verbal fight soon turned into fists and then into throwing projectiles and of corse firepower.  
  
But what was funny about it, was that that Scavenger and Cyclonus were standing in the middle of it all, one arm and leg of Squwables in their own hands, fighting over the soft toy.  
  
Cyclonus: He's mine  
  
Scavenger: No, he's mine  
  
Cyclonus: Mine  
  
Scavenger: Mine  
  
Cyclonus: MINE!!  
  
Scavenger: Noo, he's MINE!!!  
  
It was then that Squwables tore in half, making both Cyclonus and Scavenger fall to the ground with half of Squwables each. It was soo funny to watch, they both looked down at the torn toy and then, exactly at the same time, the both burst out screaming and crying. It was SO funny!  
  
Oh, gotta go now. Important work to hand in chuckles  
  
Hotshot  
  
Hotshot then sent the e-mail and signed off. Chuckling quietly to himself as he started to pick up his papers, and then walking out with them once he had them all neatly stacked. The mech bearly even knew of the other in his room that was recording everything, even the stray "Pick the Nose" moment which had happened when he was stuck on a spelling mistake.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
So everyone, I hope you like it. Sorry if it isn't as good as my first chapters, but I just have to get back into the swing of it. Winks Flames are welcome for both the bad chapter and the long wait, but the only thing they give me is intergestion. () Oh and I need a few ideas for future chapters, I'm kinda running low on them ()"  
  
Damon: Pops in and tackles/flies into TB's face You cut me off god dammit!!  
  
TB: Hehe, gotta go. See you later ppls and please review. Runs away with the little demon hot (literally HOT) on her tail Ahhhh  
  
P.S. Red Alert has just recently retired during the fic and I have now got a "vertically challenged" demon partner to make you all happy () 


End file.
